The Intention of the Abyss
Intention of the Abyss (アヴィスの意志, Avisu no Ishi sometimes romanized as Will of the Abyss) is the existence that governs the Abyss. She is also the twin of Alice. The reason she is targeting Oz is because she had a deep love with Jack It is implied that she has heard that Oz is the reincarnation of Jack, which is the most likely reason for why she wants Oz to join her in Abyss. Appearance She can sometimes appear in the form of a white rabbit doll covered in blood with big round eyes. The real form of the Intention of the Abyss is similar to Alice, but with white hair, a white dress, lavender-coloured eyes, and a crazed expression, generally the opposite of Alice. According to Jack, she usually wears dark colored clothes in the human world but sometimes she can wear light colored clothes and hugs a white rabbit. Alice the B-rabbit only wears light colored clothes and hugs a black rabbit in the human world. Personality The Intention of the Abyss wants both Oz and Alice to go back to the Abyss. The Intention of the Abyss and Alice are twins, both were conceived in the human world, and born into the Abyss. It is noted that in episode 22, Duke Barma reads from a passage in Jack's journal where the will of the abyss tells Jack that the she can only surface and take over Alice body for a half a day at a time. (Meaning that Alice was left in the Abyss while The will of the abyss lived in the human world.). She is soft-spoken, calm, almost friendly smile as she tears down people with her words . In episode 22, When the story centers on Alice and Will, It it shown that Alice's personality changes. When Alice chooses to wear light colored dresses,and her personality gentle and afraid, she seems to be The Will of the Abyss, but actually, it's Alice the B-rabbit. When wearing dark colored dresses, and her personality very un-feminine, she seems to be Alice the B-Rabbit, but actually it's the will of the abyss History Nothing yet is known about her past. Plot When Oz and Gilbert find Lacie's grave, and Oz removes the pocket watch. He suddenly finds himself in an illusion like place. There he meets the illusion of memories The Will of the Abyss that mistook him for Jack Vessalius. She then states that she will make him suffer and then slowly kill him. Later on, when Oz returns from the Abyss, he decides to go back to the place where his coming of age ceremony was held. When they start looking for any clues, suddenly one of Alice's memories appears. There we see Jack Vessalius telling Oz and Gil that they are being watched by The Will of the Abyss. Then suddenly the memory disappears and we see Oz, Gil and Alice in some kind of illusion where the Will of the Abyss was in her rabbit form. She appeared only to see Oz and to question him why he is with Alice. Then when Oz says that he wanted to be with Alice, the Will of the Abyss started to attack him only to be shoot by Gil. Then the illusion disappears and later we see the Will of the Abyss saying to herself that Oz will regret choosing the Black rabbit over her. Abilities and Powers Abyss: She governs and controls all of the Abyss and its Chains. Self-Transformation: She can use her rabbit doll as a replica of herself. Relationships Cheshire Cheshire is a Chain that lives in a dimension created from White Alice's memories. He resembles a human form of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Originally believed to be a fervent servant of the Intention of the Abyss, it later turns out that he is trying to protect White Alice's memories that she abandoned, in order to prevent her from suffering pain when she recalls them. Break mentions that Cheshire's eye was originally his own. Jack Vessalius The Will of the Abyss has a deep love for Jack. She like Alice developed a strong bond with Jack. Jack showed her many things that she has never known. Alice the B-Rabbit The Will of the Abyss and Alice are twin sisters. Alice said that she could communicate with her while she was in Abyss. They seems to be on bad terms with each other, but they do have somethings in common. Oz Vessalius The first time they met, The Will of the Abyss thought that Oz was Jack. She seems to think of him as a reincarnation of Jack Vessalius and is thus deeply infatuated with him, and shows jealously at Oz choosing Alice over her, saying he will "regret it." Quotes *''"Why are you interfering?"'' *''"You will definitely regret... choosing the Black Rabbit over me." *"Hurry. Hurry... come pick me up."'' *"Hey, hurry and come pick me up. I've prepared many different kinds of dolls for you. Let's play together. Let's chat until we feel sleepy. And also... and also... yeah... my beloved one." *"I always thought that red would suit Cheshire." Gallery Main Article: Intention of the Abyss/Gallery Trivia * In the first episode, the illusion that Oz saw was most likely the Intention of the Abyss who actually mistook Oz as Jack (this is quickly noticed when she said that they always played there). * The Intention of the Abyss seems to have an obsession with Jack Vessalius, as she seems to imply with her crazed personality. *The Intention is a white-haired and white-clothed version of Alice. This is like the red and white queens, who were like opposites of each other, or looking-glass versions of each other. The Red Queen was sharp and smart and the White Queen was docile and dim-witted. In Pandora Hearts, Alice is violent and cutting, while the Intention is more reserved and soft-spoken. *It is a possibility that she is the daughter of Lacie Baskerville, though its not confirmed yet. *In Chapter 39, when Jack was asking Glen what his motives were, asking if he wished to obtain the Harmony of the Abyss or The Intention of the Abyss. This means that The Harmony of The Abyss is the opposite of The Intention and that they are two separate beings that dwell withing The Abyss with the same basic control of The Abyss, as obtaining one would mean absolute power. Category:Female Characters Category:World of Pandora Hearts